The Collective Journal Entries of WD Gaster
by LachrymoseStories
Summary: In a desolate corner of the Royal lab in a locked drawer lies a journal, once written in gibberish, now in English, it tells the story of the first Royal Scientist.
1. Entry 1

In a desolate corner of the Royal lab, in a locked box, lie two journals. The first, written in gibberish, has a scribbled in note of the same language that reads:

 **I am W.D. Gaster. I lived in Snowdin. I was the royal scientist. Forget me. Please, forget me.**

The second, written in English and a copy of the other sin note, begins:

 _The collective journal entries of Dr. W.D. Gaster, translated by Dr. Alphys-_

 **Entry 1-**

I do not remember much about the human world. After all, monsters live much longer than humans and it must have been many human lifetimes since we were all sealed down here. The people have taken to writing down the history so we do not forget, but already the past and our old freedom seems so far behind. Already new monsters are born not knowing about our past. Already young monsters want to fight, to get back our place in the sun. I like it down here, it is quiet. Nothing bad seems to happen. Here, metaphorically speaking, the sun rises and falls with nothing happening. The sun shines, birds sing, on days like these kids like those should play and have fun, not worry about revenge. But I am one voice, one opinion. And I am not in charge. In the end, everything comes down to King Dreemur.

Speaking of.

Yesterday King Dreemur came to me, asking me to be his royal scientist. Sans told me I should accept, that it is an honor to work in such a prestigious position. I agree, but somehow feel uneasy. Still, I admit it will be wonderful to be able to use my brain and not be trapped in a small back room; to be with the king helping in any way I can. I have already accepted, and sit here with my few possessions packed. I promised my brothers I would visit, and am leaving some of my unfinished work here to prove it. Sans likes to help me on it, anyways. He is just as interested in science as I am, and I wish I could take him along, but the king told me it would be best to leave him with Papyrus. He is too young, he might get hurt. It seems strange to me that the three of us are all brothers yet I am so much older. I hope my brothers grow up soon so they can join me. Papyrus would love New Home, he would make many friends, and Sans would enjoy being close to me. He is much attached, but I do not mind. I care for him like a brother should, and I do hope he has a good life.

I do not know what my first task is yet, King Dreemur told me after I settled in I would start working. After I accepted, the Queen offered me some of her special pie, which was snail flavored. I do not like snail, which seemed to disappoint her. But soon she smiled again and said she would have something more appropriate another time. She and King Dreemur seem like a very nice couple. Everyone seems very nice, really. It is hard to make oneself seem bad on a first appearance. However, time always proves where one's heart lies. I believe that is why I am starting this journal. I want to see how time and this new job changes my perspective, changes the world around me. I do not know if nothing will change or if everything will change, but I think it will be nice to read this afterwards and smile at the idea of how much time can really make a difference.

Ah, Sans has come in to tell me it is time to have dinner. After all, tomorrow is an early morning, for I must be in New Home by lunch. I feel many things right now, as I finish up this entry. I feel happy, excited to see what I am going to do as Royal Scientist. I am nervous, for leaving my brothers alone and for the idea that I may fail. I am sad, for I will miss my home and my family. But with all of this I am accepting. After all, if I cannot know what lies ahead I may as well accept it as it comes.

I must go to dinner. Tomorrow everything will change.


	2. Entry 2

**Entry 2-**

It was very hard to leave. I never imagined how it would feel to know that I'm no longer going to wake up in that house, no longer going to spend my days with my brothers. I will miss them. I know they will miss me too, after all we are family. It is always hard to leave family. But I had a job to do, so I got myself to leave.

I never saw much more of the underground than Snowdin, so travelling gave me an opportunity to explore. I didn't wander much, or worrying about introducing myself to anyone, but I did look around. Waterfall was pretty well-planned with spacing out homes and such, but Hotland was desolate. All that was there was what I assumed was to be the royal lab, as it was labelled such, and a set of elevators leading to New home. There was very little land; most of the area was a glowing, burning abyss that seemed to go down for miles. Was this really to be my home? Why was the lab here, not in New Home near the king? I decided to save my questions for King Dreemur, and made my way up the nearest elevator, not bothering to check out the lab. I was sure the king would want to give me the full tour later.

Sure enough, when I arrived the king was eager to help me settle in in the lab, but the queen insisted I stay for lunch to rest and unpack later. This time she had no pies, but to avoid being rude I did not mention it.

After lunch, I got the full tour of New Home. The king and Queen showed me their prized garden, their home. I noticed an empty room with a bed and some furnishing in progress. I wondered if they plan on having kids, but didn't ask. It would be rude to pry into anyone's private life, especially tht of the King or the Queen.

Later, King Dreemur, or Asgore as he asked me to call him, saying "we're going to become very close, so who really needs formalities? Do not think of me as your king, but rather as a friend", took me back down to the lab. As he helped me unpack my things in a small bedroom, I asked him why the lab was located here.

"Well," he said, somewhat nervously, "that has to do with your first job as royal scientist"

I asked him what this job would be, and his answer thrilled me. It was the perfect job- long and daunting but important enough for me to feel very successful when completed. He told me I was to come up with a sort of power system for the Underground. It was true, since we had been barricaded down here we had had no power, no real sort of technology other than what little had been made down here. This was the first big project, a giant power plant that would employ hundreds of monsters. A first sign to me that Asgore had no plans to leave anytime soon. He told me that Hotland sat above a large recess of lava or some other bright heat source, which was what made it so hot. He said that he thought I could perhaps harness that heat into power, which is why he located the lab in Hotland, to make my work easier. I told him the location was perfect and that I would get to work right away studying Hotland. That made him smile, and he shook my hand, thanking me for accepting the position.

"I knew you would be the right man" he added, "I cannot wait to see what you do"

I spent the rest of the day surveying the land, which was easy because there was so little. What was going to be hard to do is study what exactly is below in the abyss. I will need to get samples somehow, perhaps if I can get my hand on quite a lot of rope I can safely get some samples. But that's for another day. Once I figure out what's below, I can figure out how to turn it into power. It's simple, really.

While I was wondering around Hotland, I met quite a lot of monsters. They all seemed curious about me. When I introduced myself, their faces lit up. They seemed nervous around me, knowing I was the first royal scientist. It seemed like they saw me as some sort of idol. I do not want to be an idol. I am just a simple monster, like them. I didn't like seeing their faces so nervous yet excited. I don't want that kind of attention. I tried to stay away from any other monsters. When I got back to the lab, I relaxed. Am I already becoming a hermit?

Heh, Sans always told me I would lock myself away if I was left alone. I wonder if he's right…

I wonder if I should write my brothers, tell them that I have arrived and tell them what my job is to be. I know they would like to hear from me, but I also plan on visiting once I'm fully settled in and it seems too soon to send correspondence. I do not want to seem weak. After all, it will only be a short time before I am back home visiting.

Time. If I could pick anything to study it would be that. It seems so relative, like it continues without us and at the same time is stopped. At times I even feel like time is going along different paths, like alternate worlds with all the same people but great differences in events. I wonder if, after I finish this job and any others King Asgore gives me, if I could ask to do a study on my own. Perhaps Sans could even join me. He seems to feel the same way I do, for whenever I bring up the concept he gets excited and wants to go into a long discussion.

But that is a dream. Maybe it will come true, maybe not. Who knows?

It is late, and I have work to do tomorrow. Good night.


	3. Entry 3

**Entry 3-**

I had a dream last night. This statement, in any other situation, would seem perfectly normal. What made it strange was the fact that I have never once had a dream before.

The dream wasn't bad, not as far as I could tell. What is was was strange. I was in my lab, but it looked very different. The furnishing was different, as if someone had come in and decided to remodel without telling me about it. None of my stuff was around, my books replaced by what appeared to be comics, my clothes replaced by lab coats which certainly would not fit me. I wandered around the lab, and eventually ended up outside. In the distance I saw a giant structure, and even though I had never seen it before I somehow knew its identity. _The Core_.

I had been staring at the Core for a few moments when suddenly I felt someone run into me. I looked around and finally noticed a shorter, yellow monster wearing one of the lab coats I'd seen in the closet. They looked around, just as confused that I was standing there as I was when I realized they must be the one that redecorated my lab. They started to say something, but what they said was interrupted by my waking up.

I wanted to focus on the dream, but I shrugged it off knowing how much work I had to do today.

Early in the morning I returned to New Home and requested several supplies. Most were basic lab equipment items- vials, test tubes, things like that- that were not in my lab, which was empty except for what I'd brought in. The rest was excavation supplies, which I intended to use to reach whatever substance filled the abyss below Hotland. It took King Asgore a while to gather the supplies, and while I waited the Queen, who like her husband asked me to call her by her first name, Toriel, entertained me with snail facts. I politely listened- for me formality and politeness was very important, especially around royalty. When she was done, King Asgore returned with several boxes, which he helped me carry back to my lab. I thanked him for the supplies then began my work.

It took me only a few minutes to set up the excavation, as it simply consisted of strong rope, a pickax to us to dig into the wall in case I let go of the rope for any reason, and a strong, heavy steel rod with a loop on the end which I drove into the ground and tied the rope through the loop. It did, however, take quite a while to reach the bottom, and most of the time I was afraid I didn't have enough rope.

As I had set up and started climbing down, I noticed but payed no attention to a small group of monsters which started to congregate around the area I was climbing down. Whenever I looked up as I made the long climb down, I could see a few of them looking down after me in curiosity. I was most likely the first person to ever try and actually go down into what was below, and to them that made quite the spectacle.

When I finally reached the bottom, I pulled several test tubes out of my lab coat pocket as well as a long metal tong which I would use to actually put the test tubes into the liquid, as I could tell even from the top of the cliff that whatever it was was very hot, a fact which made itself more and more obvious the closer I got. As an added precaution, I dug the pickax into the wall of the cliff and held tight to it with one hand, then with the other reached down and, with the tongs, collected several samples in my test tubes. Even though I had selected heat-resistant test tubes and had sealed each one after getting a sample, I could feel them burning in my pocket as I climbed back up.

When I reached to top again I noticed the crowd had gotten significantly larger, and not everyone in it seemed to be a Hotland resident. Some seemed to be from Waterfall and others from New Home, but I didn't notice any that l would recognize from Snowdin, which made since as it was the furthest accessible point from Hotland (the ruins were practically sealed off and no one lived there). It made me uncomfortable to be around such a crowd and, afraid they would start asking questions, I hurriedly packed up my equipment and went inside.

The rest of the day I ran tests. It was disappointingly clear that what was below the core was just simple lava. Although this was the most logical answer, a part of me had wanted it to be some unknown new liquid with amazing new properties that I could study. But, then again studying that would take time, which was exactly what I'd rather spend my time studying. I wanted to finish this job quickly so I maybe had a chance to do some of my own research.

Knowing the liquid below Hotland was merely lava, I began sketching out designs. At this time I began thinking about the dream I had. The core…

I had only seen it for a few moments in that dream but I somehow knew this was what I was going to make, this was the finished project. I used what I remembered from my dream and began designing its outside architecture. By the time I finished that and went to work on its interior and how it exactly _worked,_ I realized it was already what every monster accepted as night time, when the few rays of light that made it all the way down here vanished. I had worked all day, and realized how tired I was. It had only been two days, but it felt like much more. I missed home, and decided that the moment I finished my rough design of the core I would go back and visit. For now though, I am going to rest.


End file.
